Bottled Up Feelings
by Akitokitoa-Chan
Summary: Where all the feelings buried within him pour out when restraint is lost...
1. Chapter 1

"Amusement park this sunday?" Kaizaki asked as he yawned.  
"Yeah...Lets go" Ohga exclaimed  
"Who all are coming?" Kaizaki asked  
"You,me,Kariu,Hishiro-san,Tamarai-san,Inukai,Asaji kun..Yoake-san and An-chan" Ohga blurted as if he'd memorised it  
"Why dont you simply tell me that you dont have the guts to go alone with Kariu?" Kaizaki teased and Ohga blushed  
"Shaddup...Its nothing like that..we can go alone too-"  
"Then why dont you?Are you embarrased?"Kaizaki asked  
"N-No...Its just that..."  
"Just that..."  
"Ohga-"  
"I want to take our relationship to the next level" he said,blushing  
"Next level..?" Kaizaki smirked  
"I-I-Im not in a hurry or anything...b-but the other day..."

FLASHBACK  
"Ohga hurry up...you'll catch a cold if you dont run" Kariu said as she ran,her bag covering her head from the rain  
"Yea yea..*achoo*" Ohga sneezed as he followed her  
"Argh" She groaned and caught his hand..pulling him along  
And finally they reached a bus stand and panted...and BAM  
"OW OW OW OW"  
"NEXT TIME YOU SLOW ME DOWN I WILL HIT YOU HARDER" Kariu scolded  
"S-Sorry Kariu" he said and she sighed  
"Well anyway-"  
She turned to look at the schedule of the buses but found a couple...kissing  
She gasped and looked away  
And soon...Ohga realised...  
He blushed on seeing the two highschoolers openly making out  
He looked at Kariu whose hand was at her heart..her cheeks flushed...and his gaze fell to her lips...  
He gulped and looked away..  
Dismissing the thought right away..  
But he couldnt help but look at Kariu..and get the urge to kiss her ..  
"K-K-Kariu..lets go" He said and dashed onto the road,surprising her  
"O-Ohga wait for me"She ran behind him  
Goddamnit  
If he'd stayed there longer...who knows what would've gotten over him.

PRESENT  
"AAHAHAHAH" Kaizaki laughed  
"Its not funny..."  
"It kind of is Ohga" he said  
"W-Well its not my fault that my girlfriend is so cute" he pouted and looked at Kaizaki..a creepy look on his face  
"Ah young love" he sighed  
"Please stop making that face" Ohga begged  
"Yeah yeah.."  
"D-D-Do you have anyone you like?" He asked and as Hishiro popped into his mind..he blushed.  
"W-What if I do?"  
"I just wanted to ask how it felt when you kissed the person you like" ohga said  
"Agh just leave me alone,Ohga...worry about your kiss this Sunday" Kaizaki averted the topic,flustering Ohga  
He sighed and put his head down  
"Kissing the person I like huh..."  
Even the thought embarassed him

"Hishiro..you like Kaizaki right?" Kariu asked and Hishiro paused eating.  
"I do not" she stated bluntly  
"Eh...wha...then..I thought you did" Kariu said as she ate her lunch  
But Hishiro didnt respond...  
"Hishiro...could it be that...YOU LIED TO ME?!"  
"Cakm down Reina..Im pretty sure Hishiron was just shy..isnt it Hishiron?" Honoka asked and Hishiro nodded  
"But why do you ask if I like him or not?" Hishiro inquired  
"Well Ive been noticing for a long time now...you have a natural smile around him" Kariu nudged  
"So...I can smile around you too" Hishiro stated  
"Then smile Hishiron" Honoka askrd and Hishiro smiled,rather...smirked creepily  
Kariu and Honoka burst into laughter  
"Hishiron...dont you plan on confessing?" Honoka asked  
"Nope" Hishiro said  
"Eh...but its the last year...you may not even see him next year" Kariu said.  
"Im aware of that" Hishiro said  
"Hishiron...Why dont you just confess?" Honoka asked  
"There is not point in confessing if we are going to part soon..plus...Kaizaki san isnt the type to fall for someone like me..I'm positive he likes Braids and Glasses girl" Hishiron said and Kariu flicked her forehead  
"What was that for?" Hishiro complained  
"If you dont do anything..he might as well go with Onoya-san..would you like that?" Kariu asked and Hishiro shook her head  
"Then will you tell him?" Honoka asked  
"I will...only if I confirm it" Hishiro said  
"Confirm what?"  
"If I really do like him or no"  
"But you just said-"  
"I will confess to him only after I confirm my feelings" Hishiro stated and Kariu sighed  
"Okay then...but you better do it...this sunday"Kariu said  
"Sunday...eh?"  
"Amusement park remember...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohga You better do it today...You dragged us all along" Kaizaki nagged  
"Do what Ohga kun?" Onoya asked and Ohga jumped  
"He wanted to kiss Kariu" Kaizaki said  
"Arata-"  
"Is that why we were all invited?" Yoake asked  
"Yoake kun-"  
"Well you shouldnt have...you shouldve gone alone with her" Onoya added  
"STOP" Ohga blushed as the 3 laughed  
"Oh...Kariu is here" Kaizaki said as he spotted Inukai,Asaji,Tamarai,Kariu...and...Hishiro?  
*Ba-Thump*  
*Ba-Thump*  
The world stopped around Kaizaki  
All he could see through the crowd was Hishiro  
Her hair open,a dress till her knees and a jacket covering her shoulders...a bracelet on her hands and a...tint of pink on her cheeks  
"Hey guys" Tamarai jogged to them,pulling Hishiro along  
"-Good morning Kaizaki san" Hishiro greeted  
"G-G-Good morning Hishiro san" He said,looking away  
"Is something wrong?" Hishiro asked  
"N-No..lets go" Kaizaki said as he caught hold of Ohga,an arm firmly around his neck  
"A-A-Arata m-m-my neck-" Ohga choked  
"Shut up" Kaizaki scolded as they walked ahead  
"Goddamnit..she had me there" He thought  
"Self control Kaizaki kun" Onoya whispered into his ear,flustering him  
"You damn Support Division!" Kaizaki scolded them mentally as she smiled  
Hishiro put her hand on her heart..  
"Hishiron...whats wrong?" Tamarai asked  
"Nothing" Hishiro dismissed as her eyes went to Onoya and Kaizaki..which Kariu noticed and smirked  
"Hishiro is jealous now eh?" Kariu nudged  
"Jealous...?"  
"Awww Hishiron...you dont like it when Onoya-san is with him right?" Tamarai teased  
"...that is nit the case" Hishiro stated  
"That was a long pause" Kariu thought to herself and smiled  
"Its okay Hishiro...I got your back" Kariu showed her a thumbs up  
"O...okay" Hishiron said as Kariu dashed to Onoya and caught her  
"I have something to talk about to Onoya-san...excuse us guys" Kariu said as pulled Onoya away  
"Hey Hey Hey-"  
"What do you think you are doing?" Kariu asked  
"Eh?!What am I doing?"Onoya asked  
"Dont cling onto Kaizaki..its making Hishiro uncomfortable..she wont be able to confess at this rate" Kariu said  
"Oh is it..." Onoya smiled slyly  
"You sound like you already knew" Kariu said  
"Of course I knew...Hishiro told her that yesterday" Onoya thought to herself  
"Well its obvious that Kaizaki kun and Hishiro san have feelings for each other...everyone except those two themselves know" Onoya smiled  
"That is right...I wonder if Ohga noticed too...he is pretty dense when it comes to these matters" kariu said  
"Well Ohga kun has his own worries currently " Onoya said and Kariu jumped  
"Eh..problems...what problems?" She asked  
"Why dont you ask him yourself later?" Onoya said and walked back to the group,leaving Kariu surprised  
"Problems..?..He didnt even tell me..." she thought to herself as she heard her name being called  
"Kariu..Lets go" Ohga called  
"H-Hai" she said as she put away the thought and walked to her friends  
"He will tell me ..right?" She thought as he took her hand smiled  
"Yeah..he will" she smiled back at him  
.

The gang roamed around the park,doing all sorts of stuff  
Eating  
Taking pictures  
Rides...which unfortunately Kaizaki sucked at  
Hishiro tugged at his shirt  
"Eh Hishiro san"  
"I want to go there" She said and he followed her hand pointing to...  
"ROLLER COASTER!?" Kaizaki exclaimed  
"H-Hai" She said and he gulped  
"L-Lets go then..." He said as he turned to call Ohga to accompany them..but...  
"It seems that they have left us" Hishiro said  
"They set me up yet again" Kaizaki cursed and sighed.  
"Do you not like Roller coasters?" She asked  
"I just..get scared and sick" He replied  
"You truly are worthless" Hishiro stated,her words piercing through him  
"W-Why do you insult me like that?" He asked  
"Oh..Im sorry...It is out of habit..I wont repeat it again" she said  
"This girl..."  
"But lets go find the others...we wont ride it" Hishiro said gloomily ss she walked away but he stopped her  
"We can go Hishiro san..I dont have a problem" He lied cuz only now will she be happy  
She smiled at him  
"Then I will protect Kaizaki san on the coaster" Hishiro patted his head,making him blush  
"A-Alright..lets go"

The ride was...as expected...the worst ...and Kaizaki just lay limp on the bench as Hishiro fanned him  
"Was it too much for you Kaizaki san?" She asked  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Im sorry..I failed to protect you" Hishiro bowed and Kaizaki sat up  
"N-No no..its fine.."  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Hishiro asked  
"Ah..well..I would like some water..." Kaizaki said  
"Right away" she said and made a dash for it  
"She really took it seriously didnt she?" He smiled to himself  
"I will protect Kaizaki san on the coaster"  
Goddamnit  
This girl  
He sighed as he looked up at the sky  
A sky he is under with her..  
A sky which will soon disappear from his life..

"Where is she?" He walked around  
It had been 15 minutes since she went to get water  
He tried calling her but couldnt find the signal  
He walked past the Haunted house when his phone rang up  
"Hishiro san..where are you? Are you fine?" He asked  
"K-Kaizaki san...Im in the Haunted house...can you come and get me?" Her faint voice said  
"Oh ugh okay..Im coming" he said and put the phone down and went in  
"Whoa..its pretty dark" he thought to himself  
But what is she doing here  
A hand suddenly touched him and he jumped  
"I-I-Im sorry..its just me...Hishiro" The voice said as he calmed down  
"Geez Hishiro san..lets go now" he said and walked ahead when she caught his hand  
"K-Kaizaki san...can I hold your hand?" She asked and he blushed  
"Hishiro san...I told you already that-" He paused when he felt her hand shiver  
"Hishiro san.."  
"Okay..sorry for asking you-"  
"Are you scared of the dark?" He asked  
"H-Hai" she said and he sighed  
"No way then" he said as he took her hand..a hand on his face,covering his blush  
"Lets go"  
They walked through the Haunted House..the ghosts having no effect on them  
Hishiro felt safe  
She felt his warm hand holding hers protectively..and she gripped onto it  
"I dont want to leave" she whispered to herself  
"Eh..what was that?" He asked as they exited the house,coming into the broad daylight  
"Its nothing...your hands are sweaty" she said and he let go of her  
"L-Lets go to the cafe and eat something" he said,scratching his head  
"Y-Yeah"  
.


End file.
